Bienvenido a sabiduría
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué esperas para entrar? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.


**Disclaimer:** No me apellido Roth ni me llamo Verónica, lo cual es una verdadera lastima si me permiten opinar. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Facción antes que sangre!" del foro Divergente.

_Yo no pertenecería a ninguna facción. Sería una sin facción, YOLO._

* * *

**Titulo:** Bienvenido a Sabiduría

* * *

.

Hagamos esto rápido ¿está bien? Tengo libros por leer y cosas que investigar. No tengo todo el día.

Bienvenido a la sede de Sabiduría, excepto claro que seas de abnegación. Si lo eres te aconsejo que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas a meter las narices en lo que no es de tu incumbencia ¿entendido?

Volviendo a lo que nos importa, muchos pueden definir de tantas maneras diversas la sabiduría que podríamos mantener una muy amena conversación hasta media noche y sin embargo todavía quedarían muchas cosas por hablar. Algunos se refieren a ella como la base del conocimiento, para mi es la base de la vida.

Si somos sabios logramos comprender más las cosas. Vemos más allá de lo que los demás logran ver.

¡No, no somos psíquicos! ¿Qué incoherencias dices?

Recuérdame regalarte un libro al finalizar esto ¿ok? No puedes seguir hablando sandeces sin siquiera saber lo que dices.

Mi lema personal y el que comparto con mi grupo de estudio es "El sabio es sabio, porque cuando alguien más sabio habló, supo escuchar". Lo he leído en muy libro muy antiguo que encontré en la biblioteca una noche. Extrañamente el libro desapareció al día siguiente, quizás alguien fue más ágil y le dio buena utilidad.

Personalmente no soy fanática de las otras facciones, por algo deje mi familia en concordia. Facción antes que sangre, sobre todo.

Un lema muy popular por aquí, sobre todo desde que Beatrice Prior dejo atrás abnegación y prefirió una vida osada. Para mí más inteligente fue su hermano Caleb, que se unió a nosotros, un erudito más.

Osadía es un buen lugar para vivir, claro si te gusta vivir saltando de un lado a otro. Concordia es el lugar perfecto para los sumisos, donde solo importa el amor, la paz y las idioteces de ese índole. Nadie se cree que los de sinceridad sean totalmente honestos y sobre abnegación… Prefiero ahorrarme mi opinión sobre ellos.

¿Ves el contraste entre nosotros? Aquí somos educados y no obligamos a las personas a saltar de un tren con el ochenta y siete por ciento de probabilidades de esparcir los sesos en la carretera.

Muchas leyendas abundan aquí en Sabiduría. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre la chica que olvido el valor de Pi? Qué horror. Todos sabemos que empieza en 3 y no en 6, obviamente.

Hubo otra que no sabía leer. La pobre se encuentra ahora durmiendo con los sin facción… y sin saber leer.

¿Podrías caminar más rápido? Te he dicho que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que darle un paseo turístico a un novato. Y agradece que fuera yo y no Michael.

¿Qué? ¿No sabes quién es Michael? Es mejor que sigas sin conocerlo, es solo un consejo.

Puedes mirar el ambiente que nos rodea tú mismo. Cristal, cristal, escritorio, estantería, cristal…

_Oh_, aquí viene la parte más emocionante y la que más me gusta de todo el lugar.

Atraviesa la puerta con cuidado, tiene un pequeño muro que ha hecho que varios dientes queden en el suelo. Ni hablar de cuantos moretones ha causado.

¡¿Ves?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tienes que aprender a escuchar, novato!

En fin, levántate y mira la preciosidad y perfección que se muestra ante ti. Esto, mi amigo, es el paraíso de las palabras.

Inhala hondo. ¿Logras notar el olor a páginas desgastadas, tinta corrida y lo dulce conocimiento? Es hipnotizante, la mayoría del tiempo es lo único que me ayuda a liberar el estrés.

Todos los libros que ves aquí han sido recolectados a través del tiempo y podrás encontrar todo lo que busques, absolutamente todo. Dime algo y te diré un libro.

¿Magi…?

¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. Buena suerte durante las pruebas.

Cada libro tiene una historia y con el tiempo las aprenderás todas. Para mí una obra de arte es un libro de cubierta desgastada, aquel que ha estado en muchas manos y es capaz de contar muchas historias. Aunque es una verdadera lástima cuando las paginas llegan al punto de tornarse naranja y es hora de desecharlos ya que es perjudicial para la salud.

No estoy llorando, aléjate.

Podría decirte miles de datos curiosos sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas pero preferiría que hablaras tú sobre ellos y saber cuánto has acumulado hasta ahora desde tu estadía aquí.

…

Lo repito, muchísima suerte en las pruebas, compañero.

¿Podrías decirme la hora? Es que mi reloj se ha descompuesto en el camino y no he tenido tiempo de reponerlo.

¡Me voy o llegare tarde a mi reunión con Jeanine Matthews! Nos vemos por ahí novato. Recuerda siempre **¡Facción antes que sangre!**

_Idiota._

_._

_._

* * *

**... No se que decir. Mi intento de humor me ha salido muy pobre. _Como siempre... xD_**

**El odio contra abnegación es por la enemistad que existe entre estas dos facciones. No es que tenga nada contra ella, que conste.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primera historia sobre divergente así que soy toda oídos a sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos, babes. c:**


End file.
